


I rub circles

by gldnskn



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Intimacy, M/M, POV First Person, POV Jimin, Poetic, Short One Shot, ambiguous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gldnskn/pseuds/gldnskn
Summary: Tae is sad. Jimin helps.
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Kudos: 5





	I rub circles

He tugs my hips forward and drops his head lower, hitting my stomach with his forehead. He rests it there, and we stay like that, my fingers shuffling through his hair and his head connected to my stomach, his hands fumbling with my t-shirt. 

Eventually, the tears stop, and we stay like that—until new tears begin falling. I move my hands to cover his own. I hold them steady for a moment. Then I crouch, putting my hands on his knees.

“Tae?” I say.

I rub circles on his thighs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u all for reading. This is a little experimental. Short & sweet, yknow? Ok, I love you all!!!!!!!!!!! Tell me what you think below ;p


End file.
